


Two Promises, One Imperfect

by Longanimals



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: /ss/, Age Difference, Bath Sex, Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Extremely Underage, F/M, Facials, Femdom, Grooming, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Medical Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Shotacon, Spit Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: Nurse Joy has a secret kink for having sex with little boys, especially if it's out in public. So when the Pokemon Center opens up a new pediatric ward, she obviously has the time of her life. Commissioned by Ignacio.
Kudos: 80





	Two Promises, One Imperfect

A boy lays in his hospital bed in the Pokemon Center, staring at his cast-bound leg suspended in midair. He broke his leg while catching Bug-type Pokemon the other day, and now he’s in the pediatric ward of the Pokemon Center under the watchful eye of one Nurse Joy. When she was assigned sole responsibility for his care, her heart skipped a beat. She never got assigned to the pediatric ward, only the Pokemon section. Her mind immediately started running wild with perverted thoughts about the boy, thanking the gods for blessing her with the underage boytoy of her taboo dreams.

She walks in the room holding the clipboard with all his medical information. Of course, she cares about the boy’s health as well, so her duties as a nurse come first before she can get involved in any kind of indulgence. “Good morning. Are you feeling okay?” she asks with a warm tone in her voice.

“Yeah, I just wanna go outside and play…” he bemuses, looking out the window to the clear blue sky.

Nurse Joy unconsciously runs her hands along his cast to make sure that everything is still properly aligned while the gears turn inside her head, trying to come up with a way to turn this to her advantage.

“Aw, that’s a shame. It makes me so sad to see a healthy young boy like you cooped up in bed like this when he should be out playing.” Her eyes light up with an idea. She turns towards the boy and gently caresses his cheek, gazing deep into his soul with warm, caring eyes. “But you know, there are plenty of other ways to pass the time that don’t need you to be outside.”

“Do you mean, like...reading?”

She giggles. “No, silly. It’ll be easier if I just show you.”

Nurse Joy turns a crank, gradually lowering the boy’s injured leg onto the bed. He winces in pain when it lands, his body barely having had any time to heal. She hoists the boy up onto her back and walks into the bathroom adjacent to his hospital room. She closes the door behind her with her foot and gingerly sits him down on the toilet, pushing a stool over to rest his injured leg on. He watches in wide-eyed curiosity as she turns on the bath and takes out the clips pinning her hair into her signature pink loops.

“Nurse Joy, what are you doing?” he asks, cocking his head.

“Oh, you’ll see,” she purrs. She reaches around behind her and unties the knot holding her apron up. She grabs the hem of her dress and pulls it up, sliding it off her body and kicking it to the side along with her apron. The boy’s eyes widen, taking in every detail of her half-naked body, covered up only by pale pink underwear a few shades lighter than her hair.

“Have you ever seen a woman naked before?” she asks, seductively running her palms up the sides of her torso.

“No...Not even my Mommy...Is that bad?” he asks, looking up at her with wide, innocent eyes.

A shiver runs up Nurse Joy’s spine. She can’t wait to take that innocence and corrupt it until he’s nothing but her sex toy. “Of course not, sweetie. But the sooner you see a naked lady, the better. It’s very good for your health,” she lies, using her position as a nurse as a platform for her pedophilic desires.

“Really? Okay!”

 _So naive…_ she thinks to herself, letting out a longing sigh. She reaches around her back and undoes the clasps holding her bra together, then slides her panties off. She discards them all in a pile, the thin dark spot in the center of her panties incredibly apparent to anyone who sees them. She straightens out her hair and folds her hands behind her back, heart pounding against her chest as she presents herself to the underage boy. “So, how do I look? Am I pretty?”

“Wow...Yeah! You’re really, really pretty, Nurse Joy!” he exclaims.

Nurse Joy can’t help but notice a tentpole start to form inside his shorts. She bites her lip and rubs her thighs together, stifling a moan from simply imagining the thick, underdeveloped cock hidden within. _Soon...Soon, it’ll be all mine…_ she repeats to herself like a mantra to prevent herself from just jumping on him and riding him until she loses her mind.

“Aw, thank you so much! You know how to make a girl feel wanted,” she teases. “Now, I think it’s time for your bath. Hot water does wonders for sore muscles, especially when it’s with someone you trust. Do you trust me?”

“Yes, I trust you, Nurse Joy! Are we gonna take a bath together?”

“We sure are! And after that you’ll be squeaky clean and feel all better! Now, just lift up your arms; you need some help getting these clothes off of you.”

He complies and raises his arms into the air. Nurse Joy grabs the hem of his shirt and lifts up, exposing his lithe body and erect nipples. With shaky hands, Nurse Joy unzips and unbuttons his shorts, her heart pounding so heart it threatens to break out of her ribcage. She’s quite surprised when a stiff cock the size of her forefinger springs out as soon as she does so, the head of his cock almost completely obscured by foreskin. She unconsciously lets out a gasp, her eyes glued to his underripe dick pulsing in time with his heartbeat.

“Wow…” she mutters to herself, then shakes her head. “I mean...You aren’t wearing any underwear! That’s very impolite and lewd-I mean, rude!” she fake-scolds, putting on her best “angry nurse” voice and dramatically wagging a finger despite how turned on she is.

“I’m sorry, Nurse Joy, my peepee just gets really stiff like this for no reason and it hurts unless I take off my underwear.”

She’s suddenly hit by a wave of inspiration. Her eyes dramatically shoot open in surprise. “Oh no! Your condition is worse than I thought. Come, we have to get you in the bath right now!” She hooks her arms underneath his, lifting him up and holding him with his back pressed against her stomach, head positioned squarely in between her C-cup breasts.

“Nurse Joy, what’s wrong with me?” he asks with concern in his voice.

“It’s a very serious problem, so we’re lucky that we caught it so early. The solution is simple, but we have to start treatment right away. Just follow my lead and whatever you do, don’t tell anyone about this,” she instructs, using his fragile and impressionable mental state to plant some suggestions in him that will help her later on.

The Nurse steps into the bath and sits down on the floor, stretching her legs out all the way to the other side of the tub and poking her toes out from the surface of the water. She looks down at the top half of his erect cock poking defiantly out of the water. “Now, I’m going to start the treatment. It might feel a little weird or even hurt, but it’s important that we do this. Ready?”

He swallows and nods, whimpering slightly. Nurse Joy wraps her hand around his cock and starts gently stroking, using the soothingly hot water as lube and applying it generously along the surface of his shaft. He moans softly and tightly grips her submerged thighs, a shiver running up his spine as he’s forced into the first sexual experience of his life. He buries his chin into his chest as his foreskin is peeled back from the glans, the steamy air of the bathroom enveloping his raw pink cockhead when it reveals itself. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, filling her sinuses with the thick musk of underage dick that’s been concentrating inside the foreskin for his entire life.

“You’re doing great, sweetie. I know it’s hard, but it’s for your own good,” she says warmly, wrapping an arm around his belly. She leans down in between her breasts and plants a kiss on top of his head, injecting him with another dose of manipulative suggestions.

Through sheer force of will, Nurse Joy manages to resist going all out with her handjob, restricting herself to a slow, deliberate massage rather than a fast and furious milking. As much as she wants to do the latter, the nurse, the pedophile and the sensible woman inside her all insist that she doesn’t in fear of breaking his mind too early and losing the best thing that’s ever happened to her. So, she relegates herself to steadily peeling his foreskin back and forth, teasing his sensitive crown and nipples simultaneously with dexterous fingers and whispering manipulative nothings into his ears.

His whimpers and whines get louder with each passing second. Nurse Joy can _feel_ the shivers shooting up his spine through her cleavage as his thrashing intensifies, water going everywhere from the squirming of his feet. She tightens her other arm’s grip on his stomach, securing him or her body.

“Nurse Joy, I feel weird! Like I’m gonna pee!” he whines.

She stifles her moan with a swallow. “That means the treatment’s working, sweetheart. Just do whatever your body tells you to. Besides, we can’t get dirty since we’re in the bath!”

She sneakily raises her legs until they’re just peeking out over the surface of the water. She seals her lips around his scalp in a long, passionate kiss with her eyes glued to his cock, each pulse from his heartbeat sending a spark through her body. Her handjob keeps up the same pace and intensity as his whines get louder, until he finally reaches his climax and explodes, painting Nurse Joy’s legs in a healthy coating of white glaze. Her mouth widens and her eyes shimmer with delight as the boy writhes in her arms, pupils flicking between his throbbing cockhead and the streaks of underage cum shooting out of it. His load reaches all the way to her knees, coating all of her thighs up until then with thin streaks of wispy cream.

The boy pants heavily, his dick leaking out the last few remnants of cum into the valley in between Nurse Joy’s thighs. “Wow, great job, sweetheart! How do you feel?”

“Haa~ It kinda hurt at first, and then it felt really weird, but now I feel all warm and tingly...Does that mean I’m getting better, Nurse Joy?”

She nods. “Yes, it does! But that doesn’t mean that you’re all better just yet. We have to move on to phase two, stat!”

She releases her grip on his dick and picks him up by the armpits. She sets him down on the side of the bathtub opposite of her, his legs dangling into the hot water below. “This next part is gonna feel _really_ weird, so be a good boy for me and power through it, okay?”

He nods, feet kicking little splashes of water. She positions herself in front of him and pushes her modest-sized breasts together. They aren’t the biggest out of her friends or even out of the rest of the hospital staff, but the boy’s underdeveloped cock is so small that it's still able to just be swallowed up by the warm embrace of her breasts. She lines up his raw pink cockhead with the bottom of her cleavage and gently slides them down, watching as his sensitive shaft disappears in between her tits. The boy tightly grips the rim of the bath and whines.

“Ahh~! Nurse Joy! Your boobs...They’re so warm!” he whimpers.

She looks up at him wearing a kind smile. She applies a little more pressure to the sides of her breasts and starts slowly sliding her chest up and down his length. She unconsciously sticks her tongue out and presses it up against the top of her cleavage, expecting his crown to come and meet her when the underside of her bust touches his balls. However, she grossly overestimates the size of his prepubescent dick, as it only comes up about two-thirds of the way before reaching its limit. She looks down and giggles, both at the boy’s small size and her own silliness for forgetting it. She presses her chin to her chest and spits into her cleavage. It’s a direct hit, and the boy lets out a sharp moan as soon as it connects. She spits again, aiming her lips a few degrees downward this time around. It doesn’t land directly on his dick, rather, it slips into her cleavage and slides down her chest, gracing the sensitive vein on the backside of his cock with her warm saliva.

A minute of gentle titfucking and a few batches of saliva later, the boy’s whimpers reach their peak. “Nurse Joy...I feel like I’m gonna pee again…” he moans.

“That’s fine, sweetie. Pee all over my boobs and face. It’s for your health, after all!”

He leans his head back until it hits the wall and explodes, coating her mouth and the topside of her breasts with wispy underage semen. She bends down and licks all of it up before it can pool in her cleavage, mind going hazy from the high of swallowing a young boy’s cum. It tastes extremely sour, like an unripe apple. _How lewdly poetic!_ Nurse Joy thinks to herself.

He pants loudly, two back-to-back orgasms heavily taxing his underage mind. A part of her tells her that it’s time to stop, but lust wins out over reason. She needs his dick inside her _right now_ , even if it’s only for a minute.

“I know you’re tired, but we still have one more short-term treatment left before I can let you go. I’m so proud of you for how you’ve handled this so far.”

“O-okay, Nurse Joy...I’ll try…” he whimpers.

She beams at him and picks him up. She sets him down in between her legs, the water obscuring everything just below his nipples. Carefully so she doesn’t harm his injured leg any further, she lifts her hips and hovers the entrance to her pussy over his cockhead. Wrapping her arms tightly around his body so he doesn’t move, she lowers her body down, feeling his dick spread her pussy lips apart. She moans loudly as the piping hot bathwater flows into her vaginal canal along with the boy’s prepubescent shaft.

“Ahn~! Yes, that’s it! You’re handling the treatment so well, sweetheart!” she moans, burying his face in between her breasts.

His whimpers are stifled by her body, but they’re still very obviously there. He lazily wraps his arms around her body, hands sinking down to her ass and grabbing two fistfuls of warm flesh. The warm, loving embrace of Nurse Joy’s pussy would be more than enough to make anyone cum almost instantly; the fact that he just had two back-to-back orgasms and that his age is still in the single digits certainly is not helping the situation. In less than two minutes, he fills Nurse Joy’s womb to the brim with his underage cum. Of course, he doesn’t realize that this isn’t something he’s supposed to do, but Nurse Joy certainly isn’t going to tell him that. She just clutches him tightly to prevent him from escaping and moans, the bottom half of her let-down hair soaking in the bathwater.

Once his orgasm passes, the boy slumps forward like all the muscles in his body relaxed all at once. She slightly releases her grip on his body and he falls backwards into her arms, feeling at least twenty pounds heavier than he was when they started. The pleasure seems to have completely overwhelmed his underdeveloped mind. He’s now unconscious, his body forcing him into this state as some kind of failsafe. She sighs, cursing herself for getting too greedy.

Nurse Joy gets out of the bathtub, water-diluted cum cascading down her inner thighs. She dries herself off as well as the boy and puts their clothes back on before setting him down in his bed to rest. _I’m not finished with you just yet, little boy…_ she thinks to herself, shooting one last glance back at the boy’s sleeping figure before walking out of the room.

* * *

When Nurse Joy goes home that evening, she screams at herself. How could she have done such a perverse and reprehensible act?! Not only that, but some twisted corner of her mind is begging for more. Doing it once was already risky enough; she just got lucky that nobody came looking for her. If she gets caught having sex with a boy less than a third her age, she would lose her job and get sent to prison for the rest of her life!

But...maybe the danger is part of what makes it so arousing for her? She can’t deny that feminine precum is flowing out of her pussy at the thought of getting walked in on by one of her friends or coworkers…

She spends the rest of the night fingering herself in bed, head spinning with thoughts of the boy and all the things she could do to him to make him break. Despite masturbating for hours on end, she only cums once. After experiencing the high induced by a shota cock, her thin fingers just don’t cut it anymore.

* * *

Nurse Joy anxiously makes her rounds the next day, tending to her patients in a greater hurry than usual. She’s trying to get to the bottom of the list as quickly as possible so she can spend the rest of her shift with the boy. Finally, the time arrives. He’s ecstatic to see her when she walks in.

“Hi, Nurse Joy! Are we gonna keep doing that treatment today?” he asks excitedly.

“My, aren’t you eager! At this rate, you’ll make a full recovery in no time! Yes, today we’re going to start long-term treatment. It works best when done with food, so let’s go to the cafeteria and grab something to eat.”

She sits him down in a wheelchair and pushes him out the door. They make their way to the cafeteria and grab a tray of food before taking a seat at the handicap table. There’s nobody else there for now, so she gets him situated and slips underneath the tablecloth before anyone can pass by. Heart pounding, she pulls up his hospital gown as well as the tablecloth, revealing his flaccid cock to nobody save for her.

Just as she reaches out to grab it, she freezes. She pokes her pink-haired head out from under the tablecloth and looks up at the boy, her signature hat slightly askew due to the awkward position. “Just eat and pretend like nothing else is happening, okay? And try to not moan. We don’t want to disturb anyone else while they’re eating, do we?”

He shakes his head in agreement. Nurse Joy smiles and retreats back to her original position. She leans forward and pops the boy’s cock in her mouth, lazily tracing her tongue around its circumference in an attempt to get it hard. Slowly, blood forces its way to his dick, getting to erect inch by inch until it’s completely stiff inside her mouth. She swoons and shivers as she feels the raw pink cockhead slip past the foreskin and touch against the roof of her mouth.

Slowly, Nurse Joy starts bobbing her head along the boy’s shaft, lazily dancing her tongue along the boy’s shaft and slathering it in warm saliva. It’s not a graceful blowjob by any stretch of the imagination. Her head bobs are arrhythmic, and she’s drooling incessantly all over his hairless balls. Her saliva oozes down his sensitive balls and taint until finally covering his asshole in a warm glaze. It would be more than enough to wear down a grown adult’s resolve, much less a child who only lost his virginity the day before. He squeezes his eyes shut and clasps a hand over his mouth to stifle his moans before exploding inside Nurse Joy’s mouth. Her eyes widen in surprise and she lets out a muffled gasp as his prepubescent load hits her on the roof of her mouth. His cum scalds the roof of her mouth before dripping down onto her tongue, sizzling it and sending a shockwave of salty sweet cum flavoring through her taste buds. Even though his dick only reaches about halfway into her mouth, he still cums a lot more than she expected him to. She swallows down mouthful after mouthful of prepubescent semen until he’s sucked completely dry.

The pink-haired nurse fixes his gown and wipes her mouth on her sleeve. She pokes her head out from under the tablecloth to make sure that nobody’s looking and bolts out, bending over next to the boy like everything’s completely normal.

“How do you feel?” she asks, sliding her hands on top of her exposed knees.

“Really good! You were right; doing the treatment while eating really did taste better!”

Nurse Joy smiles and takes the empty tray away from him. She wheels him out of the cafeteria and back to his room, the gears in her head turning as she comes up with another excuse to fuck him.

* * *

For the next few days, she takes the boy’s dick at least once, getting riskier and riskier as time goes on. At first, she tried to restrain herself to just suggestively pulling down the collar of her shirt or lifting up the hem of her dress to get his prepubescent mind going during checkups, “forcing” her to relieve him with some sex or a blowjob. However, she finds that the risk factor plays a much bigger part in her pleasure than she originally thought. This is because as time went on, she couldn’t get the same kick out of just fucking him behind closed doors where the risk of getting caught is still rather low. When she’s having sex with him, she finds her mind wandering away from the pleasure she’s currently getting towards how much better it would feel if she were doing this out in public. Whenever she thinks about when she sucked his dick under the table in the middle of the cafeteria, it fills her with a warm tingling joy.

When his parents come to visit that day, Nurse Joy is sitting right next to him, giving them all the details of his condition and recovery with a wide smile and her hand underneath the blanket. She tells them that this is because he’s simply holding his hand, although she’s really giving him a handjob. Well, it’s not exactly a handjob in the traditional sense. Any kind of rhythmic stroking with her whole hand would no doubt alert the boy’s parents that something’s up, so she has to get a little creative with how she does things. To that effect, the fact that his underage cock is so small that it can fit in her palm works greatly in her favor. The stimulation comes from her dexterous fingers dancing around his sensitive crown and working in tandem with her palm muscles to gently squeeze his shaft.

At first, he’s able to keep his moans in check, but eventually he starts to sweat. Soon, he makes a pained expression and whines loudly. His parents’ eyes widen with concern and Nurse Joy silently squeezes down on his cock like a vice to prevent him from soiling the bedsheets

“What’s going on?! Is he alright?!” his father asks, standing up with a jolt.

She places the back of her free hand atop his forehead. “He’s come down with a terrible fever!” she lies, putting on a face of faux-surprise.

“A fever?! But he has a broken leg!”

“Leave! Now! I have to run some tests to find out what’s going on!”

The boy’s parents exchange looks and nod. “Okay, but please call us when you do!”

They leave in a hurry. As soon as the door closes behind them, Nurse Joy removes the bedsheets with her free hand and releases the death grip on his cock. He moans loudly and cums, shooting a thin streak of semen in between his legs and straight onto the hospital bed. Nurse Joy pops her fingers into her mouth and licks them clean, shuddering as a mind-numbing exhibitionist orgasm washes over her.

* * *

Today’s the final day of the boy’s stay at the Pokemon Center before he gets discharged. As such, she’s cleared out her schedule and is going to spend the entirety of her shift having nonstop sex with him.

“Okay, today’s our last day together! That means that we have to go through some pretty intensive treatment if you want to make a full recovery!” she exclaims enthusiastically, perky breasts jiggling in time with her body’s excited vibrations.

“I don’t know, Nurse Joy...I feel just fine; I really don’t think I need this treatment,” he replies sheepishly, sitting naked on the bed with his cock at half-chub.

“Of course you need it, silly! It’s like an antibiotic: you have to take it until it’s gone, even if you feel better. Now come on, doctor’s orders!”

The boy grumbles and nods, not entirely sure what an antibiotic is. She clambers on top of the bed with her pussy hovering over his cock. Just as she’s about to sit down and spear herself on top of it, there’s a knock at the door. She freezes like a deer in headlights and turns towards it, breaking out into a cold sweat.

“Uh, c-coming!” she stammers. She slips into her apron and dresses in record time, kicking her underwear to the side. In a sudden stroke of genius, Nurse Joy grabs a blanket and covers the boy’s legs with it, then conceals the top half of his body with another. She positions them just right so that his cock is still poking out from in between them. She lifts her skirt and spears herself on his dick all at once, clasping a hand to her mouth to stifle a moan. 

“Okay, you can come in now!” she calls out, straightening out her crooked hat.

The door swings open, and in walks Officer Jenny. Nurse Joy’s eyes widen in fear for a split second, but she forces herself to go back to a neutral expression. As long as she doesn’t give Officer Jenny a reason to suspect her, she’ll be just fine, right?

“Oh, good morning, Officer Jenny! W-what can I do for you today?” she greets enthusiastically, trying to not let the pleasure creep into her voice.

“Hello, Nurse Joy. May I take a seat?” she asks, gesturing to a chair facing the nurse.

“Of course!”

“Thanks. Alright, I know you’re busy and so am I, so I’ll just cut to the chase: We’ve gotten several reports about a child predator. All of their victims have been young boys in the pediatric ward of this Pokemon Center, so we’re thinking it might be one of the staff. Do you know anyone that acts suspicious or would be otherwise worth investigating?” she asks bluntly, pulling out a notepad.

Nurse Joy’s perception of time grinds to a screeching halt. Her greatest fear and greatest fantasy, getting caught in the act of having sex with her boytoy by a police officer, are both coming true at the same time. Her heart pounds against her chest as the boy’s cock throbs inside her pussy. If she doesn’t do some quick thinking, her life would be over.

“Actually, yes, there is. The Nurse Joy assigned to D wing has been known to switch the schedules around just so she can stay around the pediatric ward. And she works a lot of overtime. Does that help?”

She didn’t lie about what she said, but she still feels guilty about ratting her out. If what Officer Jenny says is true and there really have been multiple victims, then that must mean that she isn’t the only one of her cousins that shares this taboo fetish. Maybe if she had known beforehand, she could have found a kindred spirit.

Officer Jenny scribbles some notes down on her pad. “Anything else?” she asks, looking at her from underneath the brim of her hat.

“Um...Let me think…” Nurse Joy stalls. While she dramatically places a finger on her chin, she slowly drags her hips back and forth along the bedsheets, stirring the boy’s cock around her pussy as much as she can without actually lifting her hips and riding it.

For hours on end, Nurse Joy continues to spit bullshit out of her mouth while rocking her hips as gently as she can as to not raise suspicion. The boy cums inside her six...maybe seven times? By the end, she’s such a nervous mess that she can’t even think straight. Her body is all but trembling with anxiety at the risk of getting caught while her mind is drunk on euphoric pleasure from both the boy’s dick and the risk of getting caught. All it would take for Officer Jenny to catch on to her would be for a drop of cum to roll past the hem of her skirt...One moan too loud, and her entire life would be over.

It’s absolutely, positively _exhilarating_.

Finally, after hours of nonstop creampies and exhibitionist pleasure building up inside of Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny closes her notepad and slides it back into her breast pocket.

“Well, you’ve given us some very useful information. Thank you,” she says, standing up and bowing her head. “I’ll leave you to your duties now. I apologize for keeping you for so long.”

She leaves, closing the door behind her. Nurse Joy waits for a moment, listening to her footsteps slowly recede, then tears off her apron with a sudden burst of Herculean strength. She white-knuckle grips the sheets and starts properly riding his cock like a sex toy, forcefully slamming her bubble butt onto his blanketed waist. After ten glorious seconds, Nurse Joy finally reaches her climax, moaning in utter bliss as she has the most intense, mind-numbing orgasm of her life.

Nurse Joy teeters to the side and collapses, landing on top of the boy’s sideways-facing body. She blacks out, her mind too overwhelmed with pleasure to continue.

* * *

A week has passed. The boy got discharged back to his home and Nurse Joy begrudgingly decided to lay low for a while and let the heat die down a little bit. Today, the boy’s parents hired a nurse to act as his nanny to make sure that everything is alright with him while they’re away.

“Okay, here’s your new babysitter! Be kind to her and she’ll be kind to you in turn!” his mother announces, opening the front door.

In walks a Nurse Joy, the very same one that just used him as a toy. His parents only met her a few times so they’re unable to distinguish her from her many identical cousins, but the boy can tell. Her sickly sweet aura dripping with malicious intent...he’d never forget it.

“Alright, we’re going to get going on our weekend trip, now!” She turns to Nurse Joy. “All his medications and allergies are on a list on the table.”

She nods. “Okay. He’s in good hands!”

They wave and walk out the door, leaving their son alone with the perverted Nurse for two whole days. She kneels down and locks eyes with him.

“Do you think you’ve recovered from your illness?” she asks.

“Yeah, but...I kinda miss those weird things we did...It felt good, even though it felt like I was doing something wrong…” he replies honestly.

A venomous grin stretches across her face. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. You never did anything wrong. Now, let’s keep doing some of those ‘weird things’. A young boy like you needs them to stay healthy, you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
